


Coffee Crush

by SunshineSage



Category: Boys - Fandom, Itachi - Fandom, Naruto, Sasuke - Fandom, Sasunaru fluff, Sasunarusasu - Fandom, barista - Fandom, cute - Fandom, fluff - Fandom, sasunaru - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 11:42:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16263497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineSage/pseuds/SunshineSage
Summary: Sasuke met the cutest barista through his brother, and he’d stop at nothing to be able to spend more time with him..even if it meant he had to drink coffee.Just average SasuNaru fluff (with some or*l s*x at the end.) This fic was HEAVILY inspired by fanart I found. It’s my first writing of them, and despite it being casual and messy, I hope you enjoy c:





	Coffee Crush

Sasuke Uchiha was going to this coffee shop every chance he got for the past couple of weeks. He didn’t even like coffee, but the first time he had gone in with his older brother Itachi, his eyes caught one of the workers there. The boy was tan with golden hair and the bluest eyes he had ever seen. He had little whisker looking marks on his face and a smile that could probably melt icebergs. Sasuke’s heart skipped and he decided right then and there that he wanted to be around this sunshine boy any chance he got, and what better way than to be a regular at his work?

—First Meeting—

When Sasuke had first gone into the shop, Itachi had ordered himself a latte and the girl with pink hair and mint eyes who was taking their order, Sasuke looked at the name-tag to see “Sakura Haruno”, practically had heart eyes over Sasuke as he was wondering what to order, not ever having a cup of coffee in his life. He decided to just order a latte as well, Itachi raising a brow as he did. After they had walked away, Itachi shoved his little brother lightly, with a smirk, “Drinking coffee?” he asked, amused. Sasuke just pouted a little and looked away, “I figured I’d try it.” He would never ever, ever admit he just wanted an excuse to be around the boy longer.

When they walked over to the pick up counter, Sasuke watched as the boy, his eyes looked to the name-tag to see “Naruto Uzumaki,” started making their drinks. He looked so focused, but had a small smile set on his lips, while he was making sure the milk was foaming properly and his shots were pulling right. Naruto’s eyes moved up from the drink he had just made to call the name for it, “Itachi~” he said, locking eyes with Sasuke as he did, his smile glowing even more. “Yours is next, Sasuke~” 

It was a moment before Sasuke realized he wasn’t breathing, and he gave a slight nod, keeping his usual stale face, right before Naruto turned away to make his drink. Itachi’s eyes were on his little brother, who was so obviously into the barista in front of him, he couldn’t help but chuckle a little.  
Sasuke noticed, wishing he cared to shoot a glare, but was too busy watching the blonde make his cup of coffee. 

It was over too soon, Naruto set out Sasuke’s drink, saying his name again, “Sasuke, your latte~” His heart skipped a beat.  
“Thank you,” Sasuke replied, his eyes finally leaving Naruto, while taking his cup and turning toward the door to leave. Itachi gave Naruto, who looked just as interested, a small smile before following after his little brother.

“I’ve never seen you lose your cool in front of anyone, Sasuke,” Itachi had caught up. The raven’s nose scrunched as he sipped on the hot beverage in hand, “God coffee is gross, how do you drink this?” The older brother laughed, unable to hold it in anymore, “Wow, to think it’d be love at first sight with you.” The younger glared at him, half thinking of dumping the gross ass coffee all over him, but deciding to drink it down anyway.

This became a bad habit for him, after that.

—Present Day—

Sasuke walked up to the counter, Sakura was there to take his order..again. Her crush had seemed to be growing the more Sasuke showed up to see his barista. He was straight to the point, ordering his latte, exchanging as few words as possible, then walking over to the bar. 

Naruto gave Sasuke the warm smile he always gave when they made eye contact, “Hey Sasuke~” the blonde said while making the drinks that were ordered before Sasuke showed up. The Uchiha responded better to the Uzumaki than to anyone around him, but still kept it short, not wanting to make his hopefully -not-that-obvious crush even more obvious. He was lucky the golden boy was such a chatter box.  
“Hey~” 

They talked about how their days had been going and what their plans were for the weekend. Sasuke kept his responses to as few words as possible, while Naruto went into fully detailed rambling about how he’s probably just going to stay at home and game all weekend because all of his friends are going to be busy and how bored he was probably going to end up being all weekend, especially since he didn’t work until again Monday (it was a Friday.)

Sasuke’s drink was done being made. He thanked Naruto and went to sit at a table. He was a regular here now, so he felt that on some days he’d allow himself to sit and bask in all that is his favorite barista, even though he hated the coffee. The first sip was the worst, every time. He scrunched his nose, Really, how does anybody drink this? then tapped his cup against the table again. Before he realized it, Sasuke tensed up.

“Uh hi, sorry to bother you,” a familiar voice spoke from over him, “it’s just that well, you come in all of the time and I’ve noticed that you always get coffee, but when you take the first sip, it looks like it’s physically hurting you..so I thought maybe you’d like to try some tea instead? Sorry if that’s weird...” he set the cup down, trying to will his crimson face, “Well I should go back to work now, enjoy the tea!”

Sasuke knew he was blushing, and he was thankful for Sakura for the first time ever when she called for Naruto, “Leave the guests alone and get back to work!” He walked away with complaints as usual, “Sakura-chan! You’re so bossy!” The raven was trying to hide how flustered he was, so he grabbed the cup that the barista had just set on his table and took a sip almost instantly. When he pulled it away from his lips, much better than coffee, he noticed there was handwriting on the side of it. It read Naruto’s name and...HIS PHONE NUMBER? Sasuke spit out his drink, being completely caught off guard and then glanced around, really hoping that nobody had been watching him.

Thankfully, he seemed to be safe, his cheeks still warm as he cleaned up his area with the napkins around. His eyes, being barely hidden by his bangs, looked up toward Naruto, who was cleaning the bar, not paying attention to the black haired boy. His heart was pounding in his chest, this boy had just given him his number! What did this mean? I mean, he‘s obviously into me, right? Otherwise he wouldn’t give me his number...

The blonde’s eyes glanced over toward the black eyed boy sitting at the table, who was scrambling to clean up the mess he had just made. Naruto knew he came in to see him every time, not only was it pretty obvious that he hated coffee, but his older brother had given Naruto little “Sasuke hints” when he came in before he went to work every morning.

—The Day After They Met—

Naruto looked up from the drinks in front of him to see a familiar face, “Itachi!” he grinned. The older boy leaned over the counter and made eye contact, “Good morning, Naruto,” his lips curved up slightly, “I see you’re as busy as always.”

The blonde was making drinks while chatting, something he was a master at. He nodded in response, “Yeah, as always. Anyway,” his eyes met the black ones in front of him, “your brother...”  
“Is single,” Itachi interrupted, “and seemed to have found you quite interesting as well. He showed more expression coming in and leaving this place than I’ve seen him do in years,” Naruto’s face flushed a little, unable to hide the joy he felt,” but that being said, he won’t admit it to me or to you or even really to himself. He’s the type to stay quiet and keep quiet no matter what. It’s easier for him that way.”

Naruto’s brow furrowed slightly as he finally started to make Itachi’s latte, “So you’re saying he’s someone I should take my time with?” Itachi watched the blonde’s face sadden slightly, he obviously wasn’t the patient type. “I’m saying, Naruto, that you should pursue him in the best way you know possible. I know he’ll be back here,” Itachi grabbed his cup, “And when he does come back, it’ll be to see you.” With that, Itachi waved his goodbye and left.

A couple hours passed, Naruto was almost off the clock finally, and then he noticed from the corner of his eye a familiar duck-butt hairstyle. God he is SO cute.. Sakura came from the back, having also taken an interest in Sasuke. She was telling Naruto all about it after they had met yesterday, but with what Itachi had just told him, Naruto knew she stood no chance. He felt sort of smug about it.

Sasuke ordered a latte again, ignoring Sakura’s advances, and then approached the counter a couple seconds afterward. Naruto flashed the Uchiha a toothy grin, “Hey stranger!” The raven huffed back, as if trying to show as little interest as possible. So he’s definitely going to take some warming up.. Naruto started working on Sasuke’s latte, it was slow right now too, so he took this chance to make small talk. “I just saw your brother earlier. He comes in everyday, I think. I’m not here everyday, so I don’t really know, but probably considering he’s here everyday I am...” What am I supposed to talk to him about? “Anyway~”  
Sasuke interrupted, “Itachi’s talked about this place a lot. He loves it here,” his black eyes moved around, taking in the scenery, then landing on Naruto, “and I guess I can see why.”

Naruto’s cheeks crimsoned slightly as he handed Sasuke his finished latte, “Enjoy~” was all he could muster after the potential flirting Sasuke had just given him. He could be overthinking it though, and like Itachi said, patience. UGH, being patient is SO BORING. Sasuke took a sip of his drink, making this face of disgust, before giving Naruto a slight smile and wave, leaving for the rest of the day.

Being patient may be boring, but that ghostly pale boy is worth the wait.

—Present Day—

Sasuke left the coffee shop after making sure he was dry enough for people to not look at him questioningly. He hated making any mistakes and looking human at all in front of anybody. Emotionless and flawless, that was his goal. He glanced at the cup of tea, which was cold by now and almost gone anyway, but still had the blue eyed boy’s number on the side. The black haired boy sighed slightly before pulling out his phone and adding Naruto’s number into it, putting his name as “Idiot Barista.” He stared at his phone screen, wondering what to say, or if it was too soon to text, or if waiting was the wrong route. Why didn’t he know? Why is this so difficult for me? He’s obviously interested. I need to show my dominance now before he gets too cocky.

Sasuke started writing out a text, “Hey idiot barista, it’s your favorite customer.” He huffed before clicking send and sliding his phone back in his pocket. It was about a half an hour later when he finally made it home, he walked to the coffee shop that day, and his phone buzzed in his pocket.

From Idiot Barista: Idiot— REALLY? That’s your nickname for me! Fine duck butt hair bastard, I can play dirty too!

To his surprise, Sasuke smiled. He already didn’t want to stop talking to this boy. 

From Cutest Customer: Duck butt hair? You have some nerve talking like that with the “hair” you have on your own head, idiot~

They texted back and forth the entire rest of the day, throwing insults and random facts about each other. It was about 8pm when Sasuke’s phone buzzed again. He looked at the text:

From Idiot Barista: I’m bored. Come over~

Sasuke’s face was red. He pushed his bangs out of his eyes. Was he serious? Did Naruto really just invite him over? At 8pm? He looked at his phone, not knowing how to respond, for like five minutes.

His phone buzzed again:

From Idiot Barista: Or I mean, you don’t have to obviously. Was that too forward?

Sasuke smirked. Why was he worrying so much? He really needs to make sure Naruto knows he doesn’t have all of the control over this.

From Cutest Customer: I’ll come over. What’s your address?

Naruto blushes at the response, his heart practically pounding out of his chest. He gave Sasuke his address and not even 10 minutes later there was a knock. He opened the door to see the pale boy there in his checkered vans, black jeans, navy top, and grey cardigan. He really is so fucking pretty.

Sasuke looked at the boy who had just answered the door. He had only ever seen Naruto in his work uniform, a black collared shirt, jeans and an apron, so it was definitely a surprise to see the whiskered boy in a blue top with green shorts and a bright orange jacket. The ugly, bright colors suited the boy though. “Hey,” he said casually, taking off his shoes and then starting to step inside.

The ugly bright colors were apparently his favorite. His apartment was really clean and very minimalistic, minus the ramen posters scattered about against white walls and the fact that the little bit of furniture he did have was a mix between orange and blue. It looked like he lived alone. Sasuke walked into the living room, not saying a word since he had walked in. Naruto was twiddling his thumbs, a light blush on his cheeks, and unable to make eye contact. The blue eyed boy finally spoke, “Would you like me to make you some coffee?” 

Sasuke shot him a glare, a lazy smirk following after, “I’ll take some water actually,” he started toward the couch and sat on it once he reached it. It was comfortable, which surprised him for some reason. In fact, he loved this ugly home. The entirety of it was comfortable. I wonder what his bedroom looks like, his eyes looked toward Naruto, who set Sasuke’s water and his own aloe water on the table before sitting next to Sasuke on the couch. 

There was a beat before Naruto spoke, “Wanna play Smash?” Sasuke turned toward him, the smirk still on his face because it wouldn’t disappear, “Sure, we can smash.”

The response caused Naruto to get a little flustered before getting up to put the game on, “Whatever pervert. I’ll kick your ass.”

“Oh yeah?” Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Clearly, the boy was underestimating him, but that was fine. He planned on showing Naruto just who’s boss, “I’d like to see you try.”

The boys played for a couple of hours after that, throwing insults at each other every fight. Sasuke was winning more than Naruto, but he wasn’t far behind. Naruto had never imagined Sasuke had this much of a competitive side, just as he himself did. The raven always seemed so shy when he got his coffee that he hated. He usually seemed like he had barely any confidence, except around the girls that flaunted at him, but he was wrong. Sasuke was feisty, and didn’t like to lose. He threw out death threats and insults, actually threw the controller once and then proceeded to apologize softly while inspecting the device.

Naruto loved this. He never wanted this night to end. He never wanted to stop being around this boy who gave him so much joy. Finally, Naruto was over being beaten and put his controller down, “Alright, you win Sasuke.”

Sasuke set his controller down, smirked, and crossed his arms, looking toward Naruto in the process, “So what’s my prize for winning then?”  
Naruto blushed and pouted, “What do you mean? I never said anything about a prize, bastard!”

“I just did, Idiot,” the boy insisted, shifting a little closer to the blonde in front of him.  
Sasuke never knew the joy of another person like this. He had a pretty good relationship with Itachi even though he was never around, but it was nothing like what this is. This felt right and he didn’t want it to end, ever. “So what do I get? Anything I want? Hmm..what do I want...I’ve already gotten a victory,” He was close to Naruto’s face now, who was still looking away with red cheeks, “I guess beating you could be enough for now,” his lips lightly brushed the blonde’s ear, “but you owe me now.”

The blonde’s whole face lit up, and he stood up trying to get away from the pale raven next to him. He ruffled his hand through his hair, huffing a little, extremely flustered. What was that about? Sasuke’s gotten cocky. God he’s so hot. “You WISH I’d let you get away with something like that, Sasuke! I never agreed to you getting a prize, but if you’re going to insist, then it has to be tonight that you get it.” His eyes met black and he smirked, “So what do you want, bastard?”

Sasuke stood up too, walking over toward Naruto. He was about an inch taller, which he loved. He loved everything about this dynamic, about his contrast against the sunshiny, blonde, blue eyed barista. He really never wanted it to end, even though this was just the beginning, “Naruto, do you like me?”

As if the blonde could get any redder, “Wh-what do you mean! Of course I like you! -I- gave -you- my number and I’ve had a lot of fun with you today, you know! Much more fun than I’ve ever had hanging out with anyone else!”

Sasuke decided then what he wanted his prize to be. He wanted Naruto all to himself, “Well, I like you too,” he interrupted, causing Naruto to sputter before hiding his face, “and I think that we should do this more often,” he pulled tan hands away to reveal blue eyes, his heart pounding now as he got closer. Black eyes looked at the pouty lips, then he set his mouth on the others, ever so slightly, barely brushing, before pulling back again, “Will you go out with me?” He didn’t care if it was fast. He knew what he wanted.

Apparently, so did the Uzumaki. He stayed silent for a minute, shocked at the events that just took place, before beaming and grabbing the boy into a bear hug, “You bastard! Of course I’ll go out with you, you know!” He let go and couldn’t stop his smile.

Sasuke felt himself unable to stop as well. He checked his phone for the time, scrunching his nose slightly before letting out a soft sigh, “Well I guess I should go now since it’s late. It’s probably not a good idea for boyfriends to have a sleepover the day they start dating.”  
Naruto responded with a pout, obviously not liking that line of thinking, “No, I think with other people it’s not a good idea. But I don’t want you to ever leave my side if you don’t have to, Sasuke. That’s what I feel,” his hand grazed the pale chin, “I’d like you to stay with me tonight. Plus it’s cold out there right now and I only have orange jackets. As cute as you’d look...”

The raven interrupted, pulling himself away from the blonde, “Disgusting. I refuse to wear orange. But yeah, I guess I can stay..” I really didn’t want to leave anyway. “I’ll text Itachi what’s up just in case he actually comes home tonight and I’m not there.” He grabbed his phone.

From Foolish Little Brother: I’m staying at Naruto’s tonight, so don’t freak out if you don’t see me at home.

From Evil Itachi: Already? Be safe, Sasuke.

From Foolish Little Brother: WHAT DO YOU MEAN BE SAFE? WE JUST STARTED DATING. WHAT’S WRONG WITH YOU. God, next time I’ll let you worry that I’m not home instead.

—Itachi laughed at his phone before sliding it in his pocket, I’m so glad that Sasuke finally has Naruto.—

The boys continued gaming afterward. Nothing had changed, if anything, it only got more comfortable between the two since they both know their feelings for each other were mutual. Sasuke was still winning more than Naruto was, and finally Naruto had enough, “Stop winning so much!” He hurled over to grab the controller from the raven, “You’re cheating! I’ve never lost this game this much in my life!”

Sasuke was pulling the controller back, making Naruto reach over him even more until Sasuke was completely under him, “That’s just proof I’m better than you, Naruto~” Black eyes searched for a weakness while the blonde was busy yelling back insults while trying to steal the controller. Naruto’s hip was peeking out, causing a smirk to cross the Uchiha’s lips. Sasuke’s free hand maneuvered toward Naruto’s hip and started tickling him. 

The blonde couldn’t control himself. He curled up and started laughing immediately, then slashing about to try and get Sasuke to stop, “Please!! Sasuke!” he shouted between laughs, “Stop it! Sasuke! Please! I can’t! PLEASE....”  
With the little bit of strength Naruto could muster, he rolled off of Sasuke and the couch onto the floor. He looked disheveled when he stood up, making Sasuke gasp a little bit, I can’t believe this boy is mine, before realizing the look in Naruto’s eyes..revenge.

The blonde was about to attack back, but Sasuke dodged just in time, standing up from the couch and hopping away a little bit. Blue eyes followed him, the smirk on Naruto’s face was growing too, “So..you are ticklish,” his brought his hands up in tickling motions, “I’ll get my revenge, Sasuke.”

The raven laughed, “You have to catch me first~” He charged up the stairs, Naruto following after him, “I’ll catch you and I’ll make you pay, Sasuke.”

Sasuke opened a door and closed it, locking it behind him to try and buy some time. The blonde was knocking on it, “Sasuke~ Open uuup~” The raven’s eyes glanced around. This was Naruto’s bedroom. Of course everything was still orange and simplistic. His bed was a mess, though. Naruto’s knocking became more consistent and annoying, so finally he gave in and opened it.

“You’re eager to join me in the bedroom~” Sasuke answered as he opened the door, only to be ignored, his wrists being grabbed by the blonde as he was being pushed toward the bed. Naruto was straddling him by the end of it, leaving Sasuke with a light coat of red on his cheeks and a glare directed at Naruto. The blonde, however, also had slight red cheeks. The only difference was the smirk he had on his face, “You’re mine now, Sasuke.”  
The warm feeling in Sasuke’s gut was almost distracting him from the fact that he was losing, but not quite. He struggled to free himself from Naruto’s grip, only to realize his legs were also being pushed down. “I already told you, you’re mine,” the blue eyed boy growled. 

Sasuke paused for a second before smirking in response, “Oh yeah? Prove it..” He leaned his face up toward Naruto before licking his own lips. They hadn’t properly kissed yet or anything, just the slight graze earlier when Sasuke asked him out, and god did he want that mouth on his. He could tell he caught the blonde a little off guard because his grip loosened, allowing Sasuke to be free and swap their positions. 

“H-HEY!” The boy struggled beneath the raven’s grip, “That’s so unfair! Sasuke!” Naruto was wiggling beneath the Uchiha, who had a smug look on his face, grip tightening, “I win~” he said, and before Naruto could scream back at him, he put his lips on the blonde’s. 

Naruto’s mouth was soft, so soft. It was a gentle kiss at first bc the boy was caught off guard, the grips on his wrists were starting to loosen a little bit. The blonde finally realized what was happening and started kissing back, first just pressing his lips a little harder against Sasuke’s before opening his mouth slightly, inviting his tongue in. Sasuke accepted the invite, his grip wasn’t even there anymore. He adjusted his body to fit more comfortably between the other’s limbs, mouths only breaking contact for small breaths. Finally, Sasuke pulled back, his eyes opening to look at his boyfriend.

Naruto’s cheeks were flushed, his mouth still partially open and a little pink. His eyes fluttered open, a dazed look in them, while his mouth fell into a lazy smile. “Wow,” was all he could muster. 

Sasuke felt smug. “Wow is right, Idiot~” he replied, sitting up next to Naruto, who struggled to get up afterward, “you’re a really good kisser.”  
Naruto’s cheeks somehow reddened more, “Th-that was my first kiss...”  
Black eyes opened in shock, “What? Really? Didn’t feel like it..I hope it was good for you because it was great for me.”  
Blue eyes looked over, practically smiling, “It was better than I could’ve ever imagined.”

The boys laid next to each other and talked until Naruto stopped responding, passed out cuddling on Sasuke. The Uchiha fell asleep not too long after, loving the feeling of his boyfriend wrapped around him.

—A Month Later—

Sasuke was looking for his keys, “Goddammit, where did I put them!!” Footsteps were heard coming down the stairs, followed by a jingle, “Looking for these?”  
Sasuke’s eyes shot up toward his brother, “Oh thank goodness, I was afraid I was going to be late on our first date.” 

Itachi smiled at his little brother, “It’s been a month already and you guys are just now having your first date?”

“Well yeah! We’ve been too busy spending everyday at each other’s houses or at the coffee shop, we didn’t even realize we hadn’t gone out together yet. I figured what better time than our one month,” the little brother said, sliding on his coat, “and he agreed, so now I’m taking him out to his favorite ramen restaurant. And I think I’m going to tell him I love him.”

Itachi couldn’t hide his joy over this relationship. Sasuke hadn’t really changed his persona, except being a bit more talkative with him. And whenever he’d visit Naruto at his work for a cup of coffee, the boy never shut up about his little brother. And how Sasuke acted around Naruto, too, that was something everyone was always in awe of. So genuine, and so in love. “You guys are too cute. Good luck, Sasuke.”

Sasuke huffed, “Naruto is the cute one. And thank you, I won’t need it.” He gave a smirk before leaving.

Sasuke arrived at the Uzumaki’s house with sunflowers in hand. He was wearing black Docs and black jeans with a grey collared shirt and a navy blue tie with a black jacket thrown over, his usual colors. Naruto opened the door dressed in black jeans, a white collared shirt, with an orange tie and black and white checkered vans with a blue jacket over it, and he looked fucking good. 

The raven held out the flowers, his eyes on his boyfriend’s smile, “Happy one month!” The blonde’s smile only brightened, “Sasuke oh my god! You too! Thank you so much!” He wrapped his arms around the other, “happy one month!”

When they arrived at the restaurant, they went to a booth in the corner that Sasuke had reserved for them. It had a single sunflower, they were Naruto’s favorite if you couldn’t tell, in the middle of it. They both sat down on either side, Naruto had been chatting away as he usually does, but suddenly seemed to be a little more quiet.

“You okay?” The Uchiha asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine! I’m just a little nervous is all, I think? Because you’re just so pretty and so wonderful to me and I’m already having such a good time and I didn’t really do anything for you, but you did so much for me...” Naruto’s brow was furrowing a little.

“You really are an idiot,” Sasuke giggled a little, “I wanted to do this for you, so I did, Naruto. Because I love you. I want to make you happy because you make me so happy. I’ve never felt this happy. I didn’t even know such happiness was available to me before you.”

Naruto’s face was crimson, his shocked look slowly turning to one of pure joy and happiness, “Sasuke! You are the best boyfriend ever!” He stood up in his chair a little, resting a hand on raven hair, “I love you too, so much. You make me very happy. I couldn’t have asked for anything better.”

The boys spent the entire night in awe of each other’s presence, even when Naruto was slurping up his ramen like his life depended on it. After they finished up, paid, and got to the car, the Uzumaki leaned toward his boyfriend. “Thank you so much for tonight, Sasuke,” he kissed him gently, smiling as he did, “I loved it. Wanna come over?”

The raven’s cheeks were a little red, and he smirked in response, “I’d love to, Naruto.”

They arrived at the Uzumaki household. “I work in the morning,” Naruto said, “but I’d still love if you’d spend the night.” Sasuke nodded, “I figured that’s what was happening anyway, idiot.”  
They went inside.  
“Don’t call me idiot, bastard!” He stuck his tongue out at Sasuke, who proceeded to grab the tongue lightly between his teeth, surprising the other. His speech was muffled, “THATHUKE LETH GO...” The black eyed boy obliged and proceeded to the couch.

Naruto felt more nervous than he had ever before. Sasuke told him he loved him and gave him the best date he could’ve ever asked for, and all he had done was go along and be excited about it. He didn’t get Sasuke anything at all and he didn’t like being so shown up by him. Suddenly, an idea popped in his head. He raised his brow, looking at his boyfriend like he was the tastiest snack in the whole world. Because he is...

“What?” the Uchiha responded, also raising a brow in response. Before he could react, the Uzumaki was on him, kissing and nipping at his neck, making him moan slightly against his will, “Hnnn...Naruto get off~” He struggled, but not too hard because he did in fact enjoy the feeling of his hot ass boyfriend nibbling on him.

Naruto noticed Sasuke’s willingness to let this continue, his lips curving against pale skin, “I won’t stop until you’re begging me to~” 

“I don’t think I’ll ever be begging you to stop,” Sasuke retorted, knowing the blonde was not expecting his openness in response. He always gets so cocky~ In the split second Naruto loosened his grip on Sasuke below him, the raven had placed the blonde under him and started nipping at his neck, causing the same reactions Sasuke just had. Music to his ears, really. 

“Ahhhn, Sasuke~” Naruto was running his hands through dark hair, bucking his hips slightly against the others because it felt so good. To his surprise, Sasuke had responded and moved his hips back until they were at a solid rhythm. The mouth on his neck found his mouth, and before he knew it, they were colliding tongues. Drool was dripping from the corner of his mouth, they hadn’t ever been this sloppy when they kissed, but they also hadn’t ever said I love you before. There was something more heated about this moment than there ever was before. He knew they both felt it.

Sasuke bit Naruto’s bottom lip, another moan slipping through as he pulled it down. God Naruto really, you’re gonna drive me insane if you keep sounding like that... “Stop making such cute noises,” he licked the lip he was just biting, then pulled back, relaxing his hips against the others, both their breaths a little uneasy and hot. “You really will be the death of me.”

“That’s the plan,” Naruto couldn’t help his smile. He loved this boy. He loved everything about him, his stupid duck butt hair, his bad attitude, his inability to smile except when Naruto himself is around. He loved him. He was so happy. “Sasuke...” he said, barely audible, “I want to suck you off.....”  
Sasuke’s face was the reddest Naruto had ever seen, clearly not expecting it to turn out like that. See, bastard? You’re not the only one with surprises! 

“Wh-what???” was all the black eyed boy could muster, “Y-you mean...Naruto!” He punched his arm, “you don’t just say stuff like that!”

“Oh should I just do it then?” the blue eye boy beamed. He loved having this much control over the other, knowing it was just him that could do it. He was still below Sasuke, but started peeling off the tie he was wearing, eyeing for the other to undo his as well. They stripped each other shirtless, kissing each other everywhere as they did.

Sasuke has changed the positioning to wear Naruto was straddling him, their jeans rubbing against each other, the friction making them feel hotter and tighter. “Hnn,” he growled, “these are getting uncomfortable~”

The blonde’s eyes widened a little, both nervous and excited. He was still on top of Sasuke while fumbling around with his boyfriend’s jeans, trying to relieve some of the tension that’s built up. The Uchiha was getting impatient. He picked up the Uzumaki by his hips with one hand, while undoing his own jeans with the other. Naruto was always amazed at how skilled at everything Sasuke is.

Sasuke decided it’d be better to just push Naruto onto the couch, so he did, ridding himself of his jeans after while looking at his disheveled snack of a boyfriend. “You too, Naruto~” his eyes moved toward the button on the blonde’s jeans, “Pants. Off.”

Naruto gulped slightly and obliged, shifting around awkwardly while still laying down. Once the pants were off, Sasuke analyzed Naruto’s mostly naked body. His tanned, toned muscles, the adorable tattoo on his stomach, his delicious legs, every bit of the boy was a fucking snack. The only part of him he had felt but never seen was... His eyes shifted between Naruto’s legs, then up to his eyes. The blonde was blushing, watching Sasuke as he mentally ate him alive.

The raven crawled on top of the other, kissing up from his hip to his mouth, then back down again. Naruto couldn’t help the small moans that escaped his lips as his boyfriend kissed him everywhere. Sasuke’s mouth felt so soft, so warm, so good. He felt himself heating up as Sasuke’s mouth reached his hips again, feeling a tugging on the boxers he was wearing.

Sasuke’s hands pulled off the last piece of clothing Naruto was wearing, revealing the only part of him he’d never seen before. Black eyes met blue as the smirk on Sasuke’s face just kept growing. “You never disappoint me,” he stated matter-of-factly while licking his lips and starting to move toward his boyfriend’s member.

Naruto’s heart felt like it was pounding out of his chest. He couldn’t take his eyes off the sexy boy in front of him. Watching as Sasuke moved down, his tongue lightly brushing against the tip, making an involuntary moan escape through his mouth, Naruto couldn’t believe how good it already felt. His hands moved to wrap in raven locks, needing to grab onto something as he was being swallowed deeper and deeper. He couldn’t stifle any of the noises he was making.

Sasuke couldn’t control himself. He kept his head bobbing, slobbering on his hand at the base, his eyes watching his boyfriend unravel beneath him as he swallowed him whole, drinking it all in. The Uchiha pulled back only after Naruto released his grip from his hair, a satisfied smiled rested on his mouth. “Now it’s my turn.” Catching his breath, the Uzumaki shot a responsive glare at the boy in front of him. “You said you wanted to~” Sasuke continued.

“Yeah, but you attacked me first!” he pouted.

“You didn’t seem to be objecting at all,” Sasuke retorted, leaning back against the side of the couch, and taking his own boxers off before spreading his legs apart a little. He curled his finger to invite his boyfriend over, tilting his head as he did, “Come here and please me, Naruto.”

Naruto was suddenly very aware of the fact that he was also still naked as he was suddenly hardening again. How is he so fucking hot? His cheeks were turning pinker as he adjusted himself and started kissing down Sasuke’s thighs toward the middle, pausing slightly once he got close. A rush of nerves and excitement came over him as he realized he wasn’t sure he’d be able to get the entire thing in his mouth. He licked his own lips, as he watched Sasuke do, before swirling his tongue around the tip. Sasuke moaned slightly as the blonde worked his tongue around, making Naruto react as well. Fuck, I want to hear more of that.

Sasuke leaned his head back, unable to hide the noises he was making while Naruto had his mouth around him. His hands were grabbing the blonde locks, trying to avoid pushing him down too far, even though he was fully aware now that he could take it. Is there anything he can’t do? Fuck.. Sasuke bit down on his lip, trying to stifle the last moan as best he could as he shifted up one last time, finishing while Naruto drank him up. 

Breathless and dazed, Sasuke laid naked and disheveled on the couch, Naruto soon joining him to cuddle, also still naked. It was another couple minutes before their breaths were calm and even with each other’s, Sasuke being the first one to talk. “Your mouth is officially even more my favorite than before.”

Naruto laughed, pleased that he made his God boyfriend feel so good. “I think the same about you!” He responded, kissing the others cheek, “I love you.”

Sasuke blushed a little, shifting to look at his boyfriend that was snuggled up close to him, looking up. Their eyes met, “I love you too, Naruto,” he leaned down, smiling into a kiss, then shoving his boyfriend off of him onto the floor,” now, we should go shower.” He was laughing as Naruto stumbled over and then fixed himself up before punching Sasuke in the arm, “You’re such a bastard!” he pouted, then laughed, “MY bastard.” 

Sasuke stood up from the couch, rubbing his arm and unable to stop himself from laughing with Naruto, “Shut up, Idiot.”


End file.
